


We Don't Have to Choose Just One

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette and Chat have been hanging out a lot, but so have Ladybug and Adrien.  She can't choose just one of them, so Ladybug brings the perfect suggestion to Chat one evening.





	We Don't Have to Choose Just One

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 14 prompt, telling the truth.

"Hey Chat, can we talk a minute?" Ladybug asked as she landed near him on the Eiffel Tower.  They were meeting up for their usual mid-week check in and joint patrol, and there was something she'd been putting off bringing up for far too long.

"We can talk for more than a minute," he said with a smirk.  "You have my absolute attention, My Lady."  He bowed to her.

She sat down patting the space next to her.  "Why so far away, Chaton?"  She'd gotten good at keeping her Ladybug and Marinette nicknames for him straight, though she occasionally dreamed of outing herself by using the wrong one.

His expression turned rueful.  "You sound serious tonight, and that's always a bit… worrying to me."  He shrugged and settled next to her.

"It's nothing to worry about," she promised, patting his knee.  "It's just…"  She broke off with a sigh.  "It's something I should have brought up months ago, but… you know how I am.  Overthinking.  Worrying."

"Overthinking is the sign of a high IQ," he said, clearly trying to ease her mind with a lighter mood.  "Besides you know I do my own share of it."

She leaned against him.  "That's true."

He lightly rested his arm around her back, something he did often, giving her farther shoulder a little squeeze.  "Tell me what you need to, Bugnette.  I'll listen, and I'll try not to judge you while we work out whatever it is I should know."

She snorted.  He knew her too well, and she was glad.  "You like me, Chat.  In a fairly serious romantic way."  They'd never actually discussed it, but she was neither blind nor stupid.

"That I do," he agreed, apparently deciding there was no point in denying what they both knew.

"I know I haven't really made it clear to you, but…"  She took a deep breath.  "I very much like you in the same way."  She stared out at the city, though she could see him from the corner of her eye as he turned to face her.

"But there's a complication," he suggested.

She nodded.  "You… you're not the only person I feel this way about."

"Oh?" he sounded curious, not hurt, which was good but not expected.

She tangled her fingers together.  "At first, when I realized that I cared about you this way, when I already liked A… this other person, I thought I was fickle and awful.  I thought I should be able to choose one of you, but…"

"You couldn't," he finished for her.

She shook her head.  "I… I've done some research, and, well… I think I might be polyamorous.  Maybe."  She tangled her fingers together, nervously twisting them until his free hand settled on top of them.

"Is it just me and this other person?" he asked, genuinely curious.  "And have you ever felt like this before?"

"It's just you and him."  She smiled a little.  "I think you guys would like each other.  You both like the same animes.  You have very similar senses of humor.  And I think you even have the same favorite pastries."

"Wow," he said, chuckling.  "I think you have a type, My Lady.  Who is he?"

"His name's Adrien."  She finally turned to look at him, surprised by the stunned expression on his face.

"A-Adrien?" he asked.

She nodded.  "Adrien Agreste," she clarified.  "I've… been visiting him sometimes in the evenings."  She hadn't previously confessed that bit.

"Ahh.  In… costume or as your… uh… civilian self?"

This was where it got a little dicey.  Marinette and Adrien had been hanging out a lot these days.  She wasn't even sure what started it, and she didn't much care.  But Ladybug had been stopping by to visit Adrien on Thursday evenings since around the same time Chat had started stopping by to visit Marinette on Friday evenings.  "In costume," she said.  For now, it seemed easier to separate her identities.

"So you like both Adrien and me, and you can't choose between us?" he asked.

She nodded.  "I'm sorry.  That makes me sound like some sort of horrible greedy person who can't make up her mind and just…"

He touched his index finger to her lips.  "You aren't horrible or greedy.  If you legitimately can't make up your mind, then maybe you're right.  Maybe you really want to be with both of us."

She nodded, relaxing a little.  "You're taking this so much better than I thought you would."

"Well," he said, drawing out the word.  "I should probably come clean and admit I'm in the exact same boat."  He smiled and offered a small shrug.  "I didn't mean to do it, and I've been low key hating myself for months about it.  But I think I'm in love with two people, too."

She blinked at him a couple of times, processing his news.  She tamped down on the tiny bit of jealousy she felt.  She had no right.  If she could love two people, so could he.  "I did  **not** see that coming."  She giggled.  "Do I get to ask about them?"

His smile turned sweet and shy.  "Her name is Marinette.  I worked with her on the Evillustrator akuma, when you weren't available."  He shook his head.  "I've been visiting her as Chat.  I'm not sure she'd like my civilian side as much."  He patted her hands, before dropping his hand in his lap.  "She reminds me of you, though that's not why I fell for her.  And she makes me feel like I can do anything."

They sat there in silence for a long moment.  "So what should we do about this?" she finally asked.

"Maybe we should sleep on this, and then talk about it again," he suggested.  "And we should probably each have a conversation with our other, um… possible partners.  See how they feel about this."

Ladybug nodded.  "Thanks for listening, Chaton."  She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  "I'm sorry it took me so long to bring it up."

He snorted.  "You were braver than me."  His fingers lightly brushed her cheek.  "And we'll work it out, My Lady.  Together, we can do anything."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> I get a little tired of the self-hate inflicted on Marinette when she realizes she's in love with Adrien and Chat (and the same for Adrien with Marinette and Ladybug). These kids are modern and smart, and I could totally see them googling their situation to find a solution (Adrien especially). And while it may not be the most common kind of relationship out there, polyamory is absolutely an option they should consider (at least until identities are revealed and they discover the two people they love are the same person). It would also be nice for poly relationships to show up in fiction (outside of smut) more often than it does. I have a lot of ideas for continuing this, but it's a little lower on the to do list than other things.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
